fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Meat-Head
Meat-Head is Dead Blood's resident muscle bound idiot and can actually be considered their pet. Story People aren't to sure of why Meat joined FFW, but it has been guessed that it was to fight people around the world. Of course, he wasn't always the simple minded monster that he is today. That is all thanks to Doc. Appearance Meat stands at twelve feet tall and is broad as he is tall. He has meduim length black hair that is always scruffy. He wears a Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head. And a large number of scars and stitched up wounds all over his body. He also has armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. A sleeveless white haori and ripped up black shorts. With no shoes. Down the rest of his arm are smaller black cylindrical protrusions and weights like Rock Lee's from Naruto wrapped around his legs. Personality Meat's personality is very simple in every term. He is very simple and seems more like an animal than an actual person. He mostly just grunts and growls instead of talking, but he can manage a few words, but his grammar is nonexsistance. His personality while simple does allow him to follow orders more easrier and without question. Ain while in battle his personality is like that of an animal hunting prey. Though somehow with Bella and her toon freinds his attitude becomes that like a toddler who wants to play with his older siblings and ends up stumbling to them wanting to play with them. Pre-Cannon At some point after Meat joined Dead Blood he volunteered to be part of Doc's experiments. The experiments included brain modification to make him a better fighter and body modification so he can always be in his hollowfied form. Alos, he is the one behind the 'Midnight Massacre', which was an all out slaughter of 14 players in Tokyo City Square at Midnight one year ago. Also a few times, Meat had met Bella and her toon freinds when she was prowling around where he was hiding from a mob of angery admins, and automatically marked her toon freinds as her, as they all decided to tease the brainless hollow-like being. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Nails- Meat uses the nails he carries around to make himself bleed so he can uses his blood powers. Boost Steroids- The black cylinders on Meat's arms are actually Boost Steroids like that of Vilgax from the first Ben 10 series. Meat can not activate these since he has such a low intelligence, but Doc is the one who can activate it by twisting the bolt in his head in a certain combination.(The combination being 3-right, 5-left, and 7-right.) Leg Weights- The wieghts on Meat's leg are just like Rock Lee's from Naruto, but with a few differences. These have a speacial seal that drains some of Meat's spirit energy making him weaker and they way twice as much. And like the boost steroids in his arm Meat is unable to remove these weights and Doc is the one who can remove them with a combination.(The combination being 8-right, 3-left, and 9 right.) Fiction Powers Bleach Kensei Muguruma's Hollow Form- Meat is always in this Hollow form thanks to Doc. This gives Meat enchanced strength, spped, durabiltiy, and the ability to sheath spirit energy over his fists to increase his punches power. Soul Eater Black Blood- Meat possesses black blood which gives him enchanced regeneration and durability. Deadman Wonderland Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood- Uses his blood to cover his fists and feet, but also his entire body, for additional defense and power. He can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around his hands, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. Also, he can use her Branch of Sin to seal wounds.(But, Meat is not smart enough to know that.) Original Power Magic Nulifier Meat is immune to all forms of magic and even emits a nullifying field within a twenty feet radiace from himself. Techniques/Magic Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood- Meat covers any part of his body or his entire body in blood to increase his attack and defense. Music Theme Indestructible by Disturbed Quotes Bella (Holding a shinny rock): Looky meatty, see the shinny rock? *Meat nods like a excited puppy* "Yes, Bella-obyran, I see the shinny" *Bella: do you want it? (Sees a chibi meat jump up and down like a happy puppy), you really want it? (Sees Chibi Meat nod really fast, as Bella changes into Yammy) *Bella/Yammy: Then go get it! *(Throws the rock really far, as Meat chases after it) *Meat: I will get it Bella mame *Watches meat run into the distance and begins to laugh, as he opens his closed fist and shows he still has the rock in his hand* Bella/Yammy (Looks at the Audiance): I didnt really throw the rock, I just faked it (Grins goofly) Arent I Evil? Trivia *Meat's name comes from the insult that is used for jocks or weight lifters. *Meat is ranked FFW's dumbest player of all time. *Meats dumbness even gets him to belive that all hyna squsd members, even if Bella isnt them, is Bella themselfs, and at times calls them a she, much to there anoyance, and even if Bella is in there form, he still adresses him/her as a she. *Both Bella and her toon freinds have fun with him by taking advantage of his dumbness by either using a flashlight and telling Meat its a fairy or hooking a feather and fishing pole and try to have Meat mess with it (only to last minute pull it away from his fingers) or using a shiny rock and throwing it really far to try to get him to find it (Or faking they threw it only for it to still be in there hand) Category:Male Category:Earth Category:Dead Blood Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Human